


It's you, it's always you

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [10]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan hears his name from Mark and Amy's bedroom. He can't help himself and stays to watch the show.Smutmas day 11: Voyeurism
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	It's you, it's always you

Ethan had been staying over at Mark and Amy’s more and more frequently. Their filming schedules were hectic and linked together even after Unus Annus, and while none of the projects had gone out to the public yet, they were really working on a lot of stuff together. Not to mention the weird budding relationship happening between the three friends. 

It had started out innocent enough, cuddling on the couch, the occasional forehead kiss, making dinner together, but it had progressed. The first thing to happen that could be considered non-platonic was Mark kissing Ethan goodnight, on the lips. It had only furthered from there with teasing touches from Mark and Amy, kisses goodnight, and two full on makeout sessions, one with each friend. It all led to that week, where Mark had given Ethan a handjob. The three had yet to sit down and talk about what the fuck was going on, and instead they continued their normal lives, which of course revolved around one another. 

So, Ethan was staying over again. He was sleeping in the guest bedroom, since he wasn’t actually in a relationship with Mark and Amy, they were still an independent couple. Ethan was always up a little later than the two, usually editing, so it came as no shock to him that when he left Mark’s office where he had been doing work, the lights in the house were dark and all was quiet. He silenty made his way back to his bedroom, trying not to disturb the presumably sleeping couple. The floor creaked in a few spots, which was inevitable, but that was to be expected. Otherwise, his retreat back to his room was going relatively well, he didn’t even wake the dogs it seemed. 

Of course, that was when Ethan heard a whimper of his name. He froze and hurried a little bit quicker towards the source of the sound, which seemed to be Amy and Mark’s bedroom door, which had been left open a crack. Ethan was about to barge in and see if someone was hurt, it had sounded like Amy’s whimpering, but then he heard a sound that made him stop in his tracks. Mark was  _ moaning.  _ Ethan blushed from head to toe, realizing that no one was in fact hurt beyond the door, his two friends were just having sex. Well great. He went to turn back and head to his room again, but something stopped him, almost like a physical force was holding him in place. He suspected the physical force was arousal. 

Ethan chanced a peek inside, and his breath hitched at the sight. Mark had Amy on all fours on the bed, and he was quickly thrusting into her. From this angle, Ethan could perfectly see all the action going on on the bed, Mark deeply thrusting into Amy, their skin loudly slapping together when their hips met. Sure he had seen Mark nude before, but this was completely different, and he had never seen Amy naked before. He could feel his cock quickly hardening from the sight, but he resisted touching himself at all. This felt wrong, he shouldn’t be watching his friends fuck. 

He went to turn away before it happened again. This time it was Mark’s voice, deep and gravely from arousal, moaning out Ethan’s name. Ethan froze in place, terrified he had been caught before realizing that both Mark and Amy’s eyes were completely closed. Were they...thinking about him? During sex? With each other? Sure, there was the handjob earlier in the week, but he didn’t think that really meant anything. 

Ethan couldn’t help it this time. He reached down and palmed himself over his sweatpants, biting his knuckle to stop himself from making any sounds. His eyes were totally glued to the scene in front of him. Seeing his two best friends fuck and moan his name was the most arousing thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life, and he had seen Tom Holland sexy dance to Umbrella. 

Mark seemed agitated by the position, so he pulled out of Amy and manhandled her so she was laying on the bed on her back. From here, Mark grabbed her leg and held it against his hip as he thrust into her again. Ethan couldn’t help but imagine himself in Amy’s place, he knew he would be able to put his leg up on Mark’s shoulder, since he still retained his flexibility from his years of gymnastics, and there Mark could fuck him into oblivion, then Amy could sit on his face and he could eat her out. He couldn’t help the small whine that slipped from his lips, and he stopped all movement in alarm, quickly looking between the two to see if they had heard. They were still seemingly unaware of his presence as they continued fucking, clutching onto each other tightly. 

Ethan finally risked slipping a hand down his pants. He covered his mouth with his other hand, terrified he might let slip his sounds of arousal. He was never quiet in the bedroom, and as much as he tried to silence himself, it was always a lost cause in the end. He couldn’t let that happen though, his friends couldn’t know he was getting off to them, even if they were moaning his name, he would be mortified. He watched Mark’s hips snap forward and matched his pace, shuddering at all the scenarios flipping through his head of himself and the two right in front of him. 

Mark leaned down and sloppily kissed Amy, their tongues twining in the open where Ethan could see. Another tiny whimper escaped his mouth, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t heard over the slapping of skin. Realistically, Ethan didn’t think he could stop now even if he wanted to. He was getting so close, the smallest thing would definitely send him over the edge, but he wanted to last as long as Mark and Amy, he wanted to enjoy every second. 

Mark pulled back from the kiss and thrust harder, one of his hands disappearing between their bodies, and judging by Amy’s reaction, he was rubbing her clit. “Cum for me babe,” Mark requested, his tone basically a growl. 

The command worked for both Amy and Ethan, and he heard Amy shout not Mark’s name, but his as she came. That was the final straw and Ethan finally came into his sweatpants, completely unaware of his loud moan he let out as he climaxed. 

Ethan’s legs were shaking, and he wasn’t sure when he had let his eyes slip closed, but he was a little annoyed with himself, since he didn’t want to miss Mark’s climax. Come to think of it, the room had gotten unsettlingly quiet. Oh shit. Slowly, Ethan opened his eyes to see Mark, completely naked, standing in front of him, cock rock hard and flushed with the need to cum. “I-I can explain!” Ethan said hastily, his hand quickly flying out of his pants to hold up in innocence, which was pretty unsuccessful since it was covered in his release. 

“Ethan, were you watching us?” Mark asked, tone dark with arousal and something else that Ethan suspected was anger. 

Oh shit, he was going to lose his friends forever. He made a stupid mistake and now Mark and Amy would never want to talk to him again. He was so stupid. He looked completely like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming semi as he watched Mark, unable to think of anything to get him out of the situation.

Amy came up behind Mark and set a hand on her boyfriend’s hip. “You’re scaring him,” she murmured.

Mark reached out and took Ethan’s hand. “Calm down you idiot, we planned for this to happen. Did you really think us moaning your name  _ and  _ leaving the door open was a coincidence?” 

Ethan shrugged, reeling from the new information. They wanted him to watch them? Why? Were they into him?

His swirling thoughts were cut off by Mark pulling him into a kiss. Ethan melted against his friend, and he felt Amy slip behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. “We love you Ethan, and we want to be with you, in a relationship. We weren’t sure how to approach it, this was all Mark’s idea,” she spoke as the two men continued their kiss.

Ethan pulled back with tears in his eyes. “You really want to date me?”

“Yeah, we really do,” Mark answered quickly, pressing a wet kiss to Ethan’s cheek. “Now I’m the only one here who hasn’t cum, can you finish me off please?”

Ethan laughed softly, still a little overwhelmed by what was just told to him, but he definitely wasn’t going to turn that down. He sank to his knees in the doorframe, taking Mark into his mouth immediately and sucking him down to the base. Not having a gag reflex really came in handy in these situations. He set a steady pace, knowing Mark was probably already close from just a few minutes ago, so he didn’t want to string him along for two long. 

Amy stood next to the pair, running her fingers over Ethan’s cheek and into his hair as he bobbed his head. “Look at him go, I can’t wait to properly fuck him,” she cooed.

Mark agreed with a low grumble. He was close, and he wrapped his fingers in Ethan’s hair, letting him bob a few more times until he gripped tighter and held his partner still, spilling down his throat. Ethan greedily swallowed the seed down, holding Mark’s thighs tightly for support. 

Once Mark was finished and had pulled away, Amy knelt beside Ethan and pulled him into a kiss as well, since she hadn’t had the chance earlier. She gripped the man’s shoulder as she pulled away and smiled. “You really want this too?”

Ethan nodded eagerly, pulling Amy into another kiss. “Yeah, yeah I do,” he murmured. He slowly stood and helped Amy to stand as well, then he turned to go back to the guest bedroom. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mark asked, hand on his hip as he eyed Ethan.

“Back to my bedroom,” Ethan replied, although he sounded unsure himself.

“You’re sleeping with us tonight. Go change your pants and brush your teeth, then get your ass back here so we can cuddle,” Mark commanded, unable to hold back a smile.

Ethan jokingly saluted before hurrying to do what he was told. He only slept in his boxers usually, and considering what had just transpired between the three of them, he was pretty sure that was going to be acceptable attire. He returned in clean boxers and sat on the big bed as he awaited Mark and Amy to return from their own nightly routines. Amy was first to emerge, clad in a pair of Mark’s boxers and nothing else. She slipped under the covers and patted the bed beside her, and Ethan easily slipped in to spoon her. 

Amy lifted Ethan’s hand up to press soft kisses to the pads of each of Ethan’s fingers. “I love you so much. You’ve been the missing piece in our relationship for so long. I think we’ve known it ever since we met you,” she whispered softly, then went back to her gentle kisses. 

Ethan blushed and leaned in to kiss the back of Amy’s neck. “I love you too,” he whispered, unsure how to reply to the rest. He supposed he had always known in his heart that Amy and Mark liked him as more than just a friend, just by judging the way they treated him as opposed to all their other friends, but it was also nice to hear it from Amy. 

Mark slid into bed behind Ethan and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy. “And I love you too, both of you,” he mumbled. 

Ethan reached down and squeezed Mark’s hand that was wrapped around his torso. Their hands rested just on Amy’s hip, and her hand was placed on top of theirs. “Goodnight,” he murmured to his two partners, who whispered it back. The three fell asleep, tangled together and warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely so proud of this one. I think it turned out really well and I just am in love with it. I was going to go with a blowie on stream, but then I googled the definition of voyeurism and this idea came to me (I'm sorry HoneyPieBadger I promise I'll write it eventually). I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I do!
> 
> Comments and kudos motivate me more then coffee, I swear! Tomorrow's prompt is smutmas day 13: size kink!


End file.
